Emily Watson
Emily Watson (エミリー・ワトソン Emirii Watoson) is a character in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade and Beyblade: G-Revolution. She is a member of the All Starz. Her Bit-Beast and Beyblade is Trygator. Appearance Emily has short, orange hair that spikes out at the sides like Hilary's hair. She also wears big, circular glasses. She has blueish grey eyes. She wears a simple green polo shirt and a green skirt. She also wears the signature PPB All Starz jacket. Unlike the other girls, Emily has kept her one outfit throughout all of the season. Personality In the first season, Emily was very snobby and nosy. She made observations on Kai and proudly told him her observations in a snobbish way as to show off her information collecting skills. Kai simply glared at her and told her to go away and not nudge herself into other people's business and feelings, but she took no word from him and continued on. In the third season, her snobby attitude slowly disappeared and was replaced by the attitude of a bookworm. She was more focused on work, and stopped analyzing people. She was a huge bookworm who is quite intellectual, analytical, and observant. Emily, like Kenny and Miguel (sometimes), is a beyblade mechanic, and she creates all of the beyblades for her team. She is Mrs. Tate's apprentice and she studies under her to learn all the tricks and tips to Beyblade mechanics, in hopes to become the BBA's official mechanic one day. Plot Beyblade: 2000 When first introduced, she manages to surprise the Bladebreakers with her specialized Tennis launcher, instantly knocking out Max's beyblade. Later at an exhibition match in which she was teamed with Max and another blader, Mario, she commands the two to stay out of her way she she can get all the glory. In the first round, she manages, but by the second their opponents soon start double teaming her. Max, having had enough of her attitude, uses teamwork to pull her out of trouble and secure a win for the team, much to her chagrin. For the rest of the arc, she seen observing the tournament with Mrs. Tate. Emily and the All Starz would later return during the finals of the World Championships, during which they meet the White Tigers and have an exhibition team battle that ends in a tie. Later, the All Starz faced off against the Demolition Boys, where Emily (along with the rest of the team) would be badly defeated and their Bit-Beasts are stolen in front of their own eyes until Tyson's victory sends all stolen bit-beasts back to their rightful owners. Beyblade: G-Revolution In the third season, Emily, along with Kenny and Miguel, worked on the new G-Core beyblades so they could be given to the team who went against BEGA. Because all three were master mechanics, they were able to create the most powerful beyblades in the world, but they were highly illegal, which gave them all a bad feeling. While Emily was working on the G-Core, she was missing out on battling with the other girls to gain their position as the one girl on the team. Kenny asked her if it bothered her, but she said no, and that she would rather be inside working on the Beyblades, revealing that she thought this would be a good way to also help the team. Beyblades Emily's beyblade in the first season is Trygator S, a turquoise bey that is a defensive speed type that packs a powerful punch when used correctly. In ''G-Revolution'', Emily has Trygator 2, a green beyblade that has speed control capabilities but lacks in defensive power. Beybattles Gallery 4758-773285502.jpg emily.gif emily.gif_thumb.jpg tysonxems.jpg emily00.jpg emily01.jpg Team all stars.png Emily.jpg Miguel and Emily.jpg Trivia *In the Gameboy color game Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Emily has light pink hair. Category:Beyblade: 2000 Characters Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Characters Category:All Starz Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Characters Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade